In a textile machine such as an open-end spinning machine which includes a plurality of spinning units or stations juxtaposed in a row on each side thereof and a single run package transferring conveyor disposed extending centrally along the spinning units on each side to an end of the spinning machine for conveying doffed full package, there is a fear or a disadvantage in that a full packages doffed from a spinning unit on one side of the machine onto a conveyor will cause an interference with a full package, if any, which has been already doffed from another spinning unit positioned just opposite the spinning unit on said one side and is still placed on the conveyor. The fact that the width of a full package, or the axial dimension thereof, is usually made larger than half of the interval distance at which the spinning units on each side of the machine are spaced from each other, makes it more difficult to prevent such interference between doffed full packages.
An arrangement proposed heretofore in an attempt to avoid the interference between full packages doffed from immediately opposite spinning units is shown in FIG. 1, wherein two runs of package transferring conveyors 3 are disposed along the respective yarn winding drums 2 extending along the spinning units (not shown) on opposite sides of the machine frame 1. In operation, when a yarn coming out from a spinning unit is wound by the winding drum 2 and formed into a full package 4, it is pushed out of its winding position onto either of the conveyors, where it is stored temporarily for any desired period of time, whereupon the conveyors 3 are initiated at any convenient time by the operator so that the full packages 4 on the conveyors may be moved out of the machine 1 then to be handed over to the transferring system of the subsequent process.
It is evident that, since each row of spinning units has its own package conveyor extending in parallel thereto, no interference between the full packages doffed from the opposite side will take place. However, arrangement of such two longitudinal runs of conveyors will inevitably increase the width of the frame, thus requiring more space and cost for machine installation. Further the frame is made complicated in structure by addition of a conveyor, which will naturally affect the ease of its maintenance. Furthermore, provision of two runs of conveyors will make it difficult to realize simple and smooth connection of the spinning process with the subsequent step in streamlining the transfer of yarn packages.